


A Close Encounter

by Infinitely_Odd



Series: In My Defence, I Was Left Unsupervised [1]
Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Felicity Montague is awesome, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I have some ideas for more fics, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, SO, pretty much just an excuse to write angst >:3, spy AU, this fandom is a lil dead here i think but hey ho, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/pseuds/Infinitely_Odd
Summary: Monty gets shot, Percy worriesFelicity is done with them both already(Spy AU)





	A Close Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @oddpyromaniac

By the time Monty was twenty he couldn't count the amount of times he'd cried on his hands anymore. Percy could. The two had spent hours together in their youth comparing when, where, and why they'd cried. Monty had to bend the truth a little, but he managed to count them on his hands. That changed once he hit his teens, but he didn't like to think about that. Meanwhile Percy, although not stoic, was not one to cry. He was the more level-headed of the pair. It was essential, particularly because both worked in the spy industry, but Percy also had epilepsy. Monty was rather useless once anything aside from the plan happened, and he hated seeing blood. Percy _had_ to step forward, for everyone's sake.

But now, Monty was confused.

Confused as to why his partner/boyfriend was crying so much. What had happened? Monty stared into the dark sky above him, slowly he swam upwards and upwards in his memory. Flashes of Percy fighting two men at once, Monty off to the side, battering the third one unconscious. Helping his partner take down and cuff the next two. Noticing the first man wasn't quite done with him, raising a pistol right at Percy's back. A shove. A bang. Darkness.

Percy lay at his side while rain poured down on them both from above. "Monty? Monty! Darling please stay awake," He choked out between sobs. Once again, Monty's face pinched together, trying to work out why Percy was so shaken up. He looked down to Percy's hands on his chest, pressing down a bloody piece of cloth over what, Monty realised, was a gunshot wound. Oh.

The adrenaline faded and, _oh god_ , it hurt. A whimper slipped from Monty's pursed lips and Percy sobbed again. "You're okay, darling, just hold on a little longer, okay?"

Bloody handprints were smeared down Percy's front leading to a giant splash of red on the front of his uniform, and Monty frowned, trying to sit up and get a better look at his partner's injury. Was he hurt too?

"Stay down, darling, you'll jostle your injuries."

Monty frowned further. It was so difficult to speak, the words clumped together. "Percy, you're hurt." He finally managed to mumble out. In the distance, sirens wailed, right next to him Percy sobbed again.

"That's yours." He whispered. Monty's eyes widened in fear. There was a lot.

Monty had seen death many times, but never so close. Never so soon. It was cold. Maybe it was the rain, but soon he couldn't even feel Percy's radiating warmth. His eyes were so heavy, it'd be so easy just to sleep.

"Love you..." Percy's eyes turned impossibly large, and Monty was left staring into them. So deep and rich. So beautiful. His mouth began to move frantically, but Monty's world was blissfully silent. A last flash of blue and red jumped across his vision before he was torn away from Percy and into an ambulance.

* * *

Over the last few years, both Percy and Monty had come to know the medical bay very well. Not only was it the perfect place to sneak away and, well, you know- but Monty's sister was the head of department. Much to Monty's annoyance at times. He loved her to bits, but she wasn't always sympathetic to him. Felicity didn't realise he was _delicate_.

"You're a nuisance," She snapped at him one day, after he complained about the rough treatment. "We treat every patient the same and you're the only one to complain." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You gave us all a right scare, Monty."

He at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Apologies, dear sister, getting shot wasn't exactly in my agenda."

"I know, just be more careful."

"I promise." Monty paused for a second. "Hold on, where's Percy?"

Felicity looked around the barren hospital room as if he might be hiding in there. He wasn't. "I've no clue." She said. "I can call for him, if you like."

"Yes please," Monty grinned, placing the back of his hand over his forehead dramatically. "Tell him I shall die of boredom without him."

"I'm not going to tell him that."

She closed the door gently behind her, and Monty allowed himself to wince. His wound hurt like a bitch. Not that he'd ever let on. A sad sigh left his lips and he stared out the window, seeing only the blue sky and the skyline of the city they lived in. Somewhere out there was his and Percy's apartment, their cat would be getting worried, or, more likely, pissed off they hadn't been home yet. He was a very needy cat.

A soft click sounded as the room to Monty's bay opened, and Percy walked in. Monty's mouth opened, but clamped shut again on looking at Percy fully. His dark hair was bedraggled and slightly greasy, his eyes were downcast and he was hunched over, defensive, afraid.

"Percy, my darling," Monty breathed out. "How are you?"

Percy walked over and pulled up a white plastic chair. "I should be the one asking you that," He said.

"Not to worry, dear, happens to the best of us-"

"Not to worry?" Percy said, incredulously, "Monty, you lost so much blood, you almost _died!_ "

"Details, details!" Monty waved his hand as if brushing away all the complaints. When he saw the glare he was getting from Percy, he sobered up. "Look, it's not a habit I'll be getting myself into often. I'm fine, darling, you were incredible."

Percy scoffed. "Not really."

"You kept me alive, didn't you?"

"Barely!"

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

Percy sighed, rubbing his face into his hands. "Just...don't get into a habit of doing this."

"I wouldn't dream of it, darling," Monty smiled gently. He flipped the blankets on his bed over, silently inviting Percy to join him in bed. He did, sliding in next to his boyfriend, Monty's feet wrapping around his shins. Percy lay his head on Monty's chest, careful to avoid the wound, but also to assure himself his boyfriend was still alive. He was still here.

Lying, entangled together, was how Felicity found them hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this bad? Yes  
> Do I care? Not particularly
> 
> Well I do but honestly i just love these two so much anD I ASWEHJFKGRHDN I literally want to cry when i think of them this isnt NORMAL! But whatever, I'll keep writing for this fandom and then I'll read the second book and yeah, idk what im even doing lol


End file.
